Err, Aku Juga Menyukaimu (FF DRAMIONE DAY)
by AsteriApphrodite
Summary: Aku membencimu, Aku juga membencimu, Aku sangat membencimu, Aku juga sangat membencimu, Aku..ehm.. Aku menyukaimu, Err.. Aku juga menyukaimu :3


Kyaaaaaa, bener-bener baru tau kalo hari ini tuh DRAMIONE DAY. Gue jadi galau halilintar tsunami badai terpampang nyata membahana *okeinilebay ._.

Dan akhirnya setelah ngaduk-ngaduk isi otak gue dan juga membombardir habis-habisan imajinasi gue yang pada dasarnya emang terbatas. Jadilah sebuh fanfic abal-abal nan aneh karya seorang dramione shipper yang kiyuuut abis *laludicrucio :p

Okeh, kayaknya kebanyakan curcol deh :p Jadi langsung aja yaaaa J Sorry kalo jelek atau apalah. Gue baru belaaaajar :'(

Ps: Ini udah pernah aku posting di FB pas tanggal 23-05-2013 :3

Disclaimer : Iya iya! Ini punya tante J.K Rowling! Kalau punya gue mah, dari awal Draco bakalan jadian sama Hermione.

Warning : Typo bertebaran *bantupungutyakk :D gaje, aneh, abal-abal (banget), alur kecepatan, ga nyambung, OOC tingkat akut, tapi ini karya asli gueee *teriaak

Musim salju tahun ini tampaknya akan datang lebih cepat. Terbukti pada awal desember suhu dingin mulai terasa menusuk tulang. Setiap orang mulai sibuk dengan syal, sarung tangan, topi rajut, dan sweater tebal. Termasuk juga para penghuni HOGWARTS.

.

.

.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau yang menyembunyikan syalku Malfoy sialan!"

Di pagi-pagi buta itu, lengkingan Hermione Granger –sang ketua murid perempuan sudah membahana menghiasi pagi. Pada dasarnya memang selalu seperti itu. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran antara ketua murid laki-laki –Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger –sang ketua murid perempuan.

Hermione menatap sebal ke kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Di balik pintu, cowok berambut pirang menyeringai menatapnya.

"Malfooooooyy," lengking Hermione.

Dengan langkah lebar-lebar dia berjalan ke arah sang cassanova yang memandangnya dengan raut jangan-menuduhku-atau-kubunuh-kau. "Bersumpahlah kalau kau tidak menyembunyikan syalku!" tuntut Hermione.

Draco memutar matanya dengan malas. "Memangnya syalmu itu berguna untukku, Granger?" tanyanya.

"Lalu mana mungkin syalku hilang begitu saja!"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Kau berbohong!"

"Tidak,"

"Berbohong!"

"Memang,"

"Eh?" Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Memang aku tidak menyembunyikannya, Bodoh!"

Hermione mendengus tak percaya. "Ini sudah sering terjadi Malfoy. Barang-barangku hilang dan ditemukan secara aneh di kamarmu! Kau pikir barang-barangku punya kaki?" Hermione nyaris frustasi menghadapi cowok bermata biru-kelabu di hadapannya ini.

Draco menyeringai. "Barangmu itu saja yang kegenitan kepadaku. Maunya dekat-dekat dengan aku terus. Tak heran mereka berpindah sendiri ke kamarku. Kau juga sebenarnya ingin dekat denganku kan, Granger?"

"Dekat-dekatmu, eh? Demi janggut tua merlin. Aku kan alergi dengan rambut pirang tuamu itu!"

"Aku lebih alergi dengan rambut semak coklatmu itu, Granger!" desis Draco. "Lagipula kau penyihir atau bukan? Kalau barangmu hilang panggil saja dengan mantra pemanggil! _Accio_ syal Hermione,"

Dan dalam sekejab sehelai syal biru muda melayang ke arah Draco.

"Kupikir kau Miss-Know-It-All," Draco menyerahkan syal itu dengan ekspresi aneh.

Hermione tersenyum kecut. Ya dia hanya lupa dengan mantra itu, bukan tidak tau!

"Tutup mulutmu Malfoy! Ayo kita berangkat,"

"Berangkat, eh? Kau pikir aku mau berangkat denganmu?" Draco mendengus.

Hermione memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Oh astaga! Ya sudah, aku akan pergi sendiri." Hermione hendak melangkah ketika tangan Draco menahannya.

"Aku tidak mau berangkat denganmu, tapi aku mau berangkat dengan _love_ku,"

"Ya sudah! Berangkat saja dengan _love_mu. Memang siapa dia? Si Pans menyebalkan itu? Atau Astoria rumput hijau?" Hermione nyaris berteriak kesal.

"Cemburu eh Granger? _Love_ku ada di ruangan ini!" Lalu perlahan tangan kokoh Draco merengkuh lembut jemari halus Hermione.

Hermione terkesiap. Dia merasa darahnya berhenti berdesir sesaat.

Dan bagian terburuknya. Hermione tak melepas genggaman tangan Draco.

.

.

.

Pagi itu menjadi pagi paling skandal bagi murid-murid Hogwarts. Betapa tidak, 2 sosok manusia yang apabila bertemu –biasanya selalu beradu mulut kini datang ke aula sambil bergandengan tangan. Seluruh murid hampir tersedak makanannya. Terlebih Pansy Parkinson yang notabene fans berat Draco. Dia hampir tersedak jus labu –eh tidak. Bukan jus labu, tapi gelasnya! Ya gelasnya! Dan Ron? Dia bahkan sudah tersedak tulang ayamnya sendiri.

"Drakiee..," cicit Pansy frustasi. Wajahnya memerah dan seluruh aula menatap dengan simpati ke arahnya. Semua orang tau cintanya yang begitu besar pada Draco.

"Ada apa Pans?" akhirnya setelah melepas gandengan tangan masing-masing. Dan berpindah jalur –Draco ke meja Syltherin, dan Hermione ke meja Gryffindor. Draco menanggapi cicitan Pansy.

"Kau, astaga, dia darah lumpur Drakie," suara Pansy kini berubah menjadi serak.

Draco mengangkat alis.

"Tak ada lagi status darah, Pans. Semuanya sama," jelas Draco dingin. Dan seluruh penghuni Syltherin sepakat kalau Draco tak wajar hari ini.

.

.

.

"Astaga Mione, sejak kapan?" lengking Ginny penuh penasaran. Seluruh penghuni meja Gryffindor menatapnya dengan pandangan tolong-jelaskan-atau-kau-tak-sarapan-pagi-ini.

Hermione mendehem.

"Aku ingin sarapan dan...,"

"Kau bahkan tak memberitahu kami!" Ron nyaris berteriak. "Kami sahabatmu, Hermione. Dan kami bahkan tak tau kalau kau dekat atau mungkin berpacaran dengan si ferret sialan itu?" Ron terengah-engah. Dia hampir menggebrak meja kalau tak menyadari bahwa makanan pagi itu sangatlah lezat.

"Ron!" tegur Harry.

Ron membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh horor.

"Setidaknya biarkan dulu Hermione makan. Baru dia akan menjelaskan pada kita! Bukankah begitu Mione?" Harry menjawab takut-takut. Ron kalau marah memang sangat menyeramkan.

Hermione mengangguk setuju. "Ayolah Ron, aku lapar..,"

Ron menjawab dengan dengusan kecil dan Hermione tahu itu tanda setuju.

.

.

.

"Dan sekarang jelaskan semua pada kami!" tuntut Ron seusai makan siang.

Hermione nyengir. "Eh, bagaimana kalau ku ceritakan nanti malam saja _boys_?" tawar Hermione.

"Apa?'' lengking Ron. "Kau menyuruh kami bersabar lebih lama lagi? Kau tahu? Tadi aku nyaris mendapat detensi dari Proffesor McGonagall gara-gara memikirkan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Dan sekarang? Kau menyuruh kami bersabar?" wajah Ron berubah 100% menjadi merah padam.

Hermione menatapnya dengan kesal. "Jadi kau berkata kalau kau mendapat detensi gara-gara aku, eh? Itu salahmu sendiri Ron!"

"Salahku? Salahku katamu?"

Hermione mulai berkacak pinggang. Kegiatan favoritnya saat marah. "Memang salah...,"

"Oh, sudahlah...," potong Harry tak sabar. "Kenapa kalian jadi berdebat seperti ini? Tingkatkan kesabaranmu Ron, dan ..."

"Astaga kau gila Harry!" tuduh Ron. "Mana bisa aku bersabar lagi!"

"Tutup mulut Ron!" perintah Harry, mengabaikan ucapan Ron tadi. "Dan ceritakan kepada kami Hermione. Sekarang. Juga."

Hermione menghela napas. Dia merasa dirinya hampir gila dan memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Mate!" perintah Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle. Ketiganya menatap Draco penuh harap.

"Oh, tutup mulut!" erang Draco. "Aku hampir seratus kali menerima perintah seperti kalian dan aku hampir mati karenanya!" Draco mengacak rambut pirang platinanya dengan frustasi.

"Oh mate, kau tak akan mati. Percaya padaku!" Zabini meyakinkannya.

"Dan kami harus tau,"

"Ada apa antara kau dan darah lump—oh maksudku Miss Granger,"

"Tak ada apa-apa," Draco menghela napas. "Kami hanya bergandengan tangan dan apa yang salah?"

"Hanya?" teriak Goyle.

"Tak ada apa-apa?" pekik Zabini. Ketiganya merasa hampir mati saat itu juga.

"Tak ada yang tak ada apa-apa, mate," erang Crabbe. "Dan kau tak pernah menggandeng tangan wanita sebelumnya. Bahkan si Pans itu,"

"Oh, astaga! Kalian berkata seakan-akan Pansy adalah jodohku," Draco berkata muram.

Zabini menahan tawa. Di otaknya terlintas 1 ide cemerlang.

"Kami akan memanggil Pans, Mate. Kalau kau tak juga menceritakannya pada kami," ancam Zabini.

Draco mendengus. "Memanggil Pansy? Zabini kumohon. Aku malas mendengar suara lengkingannya yng menyeramkan itu!"

"Jadi,"

"Ceritakan!" pinta Crabbe.

Draco menghela napas. Dia merasa dirinya hampir gila dan memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

"Dramione,"

Hermione memutar manik matanya saat mengucapkan kode asramanya. Kenapa pula dia dan Draco bisa memakai nama bodoh itu sebagai kode asrama? Hermione mengacak-rambut kecoklatannya dengan frustasi.

"Sudah pulang eh, Mione?"

Suara menyebalkan itu terdengar.

Hermione hafal betul siapa pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco-sialan-Malfoy?

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Draco," jawab Hermione lemas.

Draco mengangkat alis. "Lemas sekali kurasa,"

"Oh sudahlah Draco, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat! Kau tau kan kejadian tadi pagi membuat kita hampir gila?"

Draco mengangguk, setuju. "Makhluk-makhluk aneh, apanya yang salah jika –err, bergandengan tangan denganmu ke aula?"

"Itu hal biasa!" Hermione melempar dirinya ke sofa.

"Sangat biasa!"

"Dan teramat biasa!"

"Begitu biasa!"

",,"

",,"

"Err, draco, kau menyadari 1 hal?"

Draco menatap pemilik hazel coklat madu itu. Sesaat perasaan tenang dan damai menyelimutinya.

"Mmm, ya Mione," Draco menjawabnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Kita, err—kita saling memanggil menggunakan nama depan,"

Draco menyeringai tertahan. "Itu hal biasa kan, Mione?"

"Ya Draco, sangat biasa."

"Teramat biasa, Mione,"

"Ya, sangat amat biasa,"

",,"

",,"

Hening lagi.

"Mione,"

"Ya, mmm.. Draco,"

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"Hah?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangnya lagi, Mione." erang Draco.

Hermione melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, Draco! Kau tak mau mengatakannya? Ya sudah, aku pergi saja,"

"Mione," Draco menahannya.

Menatap dalam-dalam manik hazel yang selalu membuatnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Dengar aku," bisiknya pelan. "Aku menyukaimu,"

Dan Hermione hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "Eh?"

Draco mengangkat alisnya. Ekspresinya kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Err, Draco..," bisik Hermione tepat di telinga kanannya. "Aku juga menyukaimu,"

Kyaaaaaaaa .. Cerpen terabal yang pernah saya buat, bener-bener ga nyambung, OOC, aneh :'( Huwaaaaa..

Maaf ya kalau jelek, pengalaman pertama buat FF Dramione.

And Last, HAPPY DRAMIONE DAY ALL :3

This fanfiction I make to Dramione and all Dramione Shipper.

~Plis komen or like yahyah :3 Semakin panjang komen anda, semakin kiyuuut dan kece lah anda :3 *laludiavadakedavra*

Byeeee 3


End file.
